Halloween Event
by Snowruins
Summary: Latowidge mengadakan jurit malam. Elliot dan Ada terpaksa ikut dan ternyata malah terjebak dalam sebuah jurang. Oneshot. ElliotAda.


**Akhirnya jadi juga. Fic pertama saya. XD Dan sekarang saya ngerti gimana suka duka menjadi seorang author. Jadi author diumur segini repot juga ya. Mesti cari waktu senggang disela-sela kesibukan seorang pelajar. Apalagi aku baru masuk SMP. Tapi menyenangkan juga nulis fic ini. Saya menikmatinya. Haha. :D Oke, saya gak mau kebanyakan ngomong. Here's the story. Enjoy~ n_n**

Title : Halloween Event

Disclaimer : I don't own Pandora Hearts. It belongs to Jun Mochizuki.

Pairing : ElliotAda

† † †

Malam 31 Oktober, adalah malam halloween. Malam dimana Latowidge mempunyai tradisi mengadakan jurit malam di halaman belakang sekolahnya. Ada Vessalius, salah seorang murid yang tidak menyukai acara ini. Karena setiap tahun selalu membuatnya pulang ke asrama dalam keadaan mata bengkak. Dan Elliot Nightray, murid yang membenci acara ini karena membuatnya tertimpa kesialan setiap tahun.

Acara akan segera dimulai. Murid-murid dipersilahkan mengambil nomor undian untuk menentukan partner.

"Oke, peraturan kali ini sama seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya. Berjalan menelusuri jalan setapak, sampai diujung jalan menuliskan nama masing-masing dibuku yang telah tersedia. Lalu kembali kesini.", seseorang member penjelasan.

"Baik, kita mulai saja ya. Pasangan dengan nomor undian satu harap maju ke depan. Nomor dua siap di belakangnya ya.", begitu seterusnya hingga akhirnya giliran nomor lima datang.

"Yak, nomor lima silahkan jalan. Nomor enam harap tunggu di depan.", pasangan nomor enam pun maju.

"Kau…", kata sang anak laki-laki.

"E-Elliot? Aku? Aku Ada.", kata Ada.

"Aku juga sudah tau! Jangan panggil namaku seenaknya!", kata Elliot dengan nada sedikit marah.

"Nomor lima sudah kembali. Nomor enam silahkan jalan. Nomor tujuh ke depan.", Elliot dan Ada pun mulai berjalan.

• • •

Belum lama mereka berjalan, Ada sudah gemetaran.

Elliot yang menyadarinya langsung bertanya, "Takut?".

"Si-siapa bilang aku takut? A-aku tidak takut kok!", jawab Ada.

Tiba-tiba, ada yang menarik kaki Ada dari bawah. Tanpa mengucapkan kata-kata, Ada langsung berlari sekencang-kencangnya tanpa arah tujuan yang jelas. Meninggalkan partnernya sendirian.

'Segitu takutnya ya?', pikir Elliot, sweatdropped.

Elliot langsung mengejar Ada yang sudah berlari jauh. Dalam sekejap, Ada sudah tidak kelihatan lagi. Menghilang tanpa jejak.

"Hei, Ada Vessalius! Kau dima-", belum sempat melanjutkan kata-katanya, Elliot terperosok ke dalam jurang.

• • •

"U-uh… Sakit…"

"Be-berat…"

Elliot kaget mendengar suara itu. Suara yang berasal dari bawah tubuhnya. Ternyata ia menindih seseorang. Elliot yang refleks pun langsung berdiri.

"Ve-Vessalius? Sedang apa kau disitu?", pipi Elliot sedikit memerah.

"Aku jatuh kesini waktu lari tadi…"

Elliot menghela nafas, "Sekarang mau bagaimana? Kita tidak bisa keluar dari sini. Terlalu licin. Terpaksa menunggu bantuan."

"Un..", Ada mengangguk.

• • •

-Kembali ke tempat awal-

"Hei, kemana pasangan nomor enam? Kenapa belum kembali juga?", Guru A mulai khawatir.

"Dicari dulu saja?", kata Guru B.

"Hhh~ Merepotkan saja. Ya sudahlah, acara jurit malam dihentikan untuk mencari mereka berdua."

• • •

"Hiks… Hiks…", terdengar suara seseorang menangis.

"Hiks… Hiks…", suara tangisan itu mulai terdengar lagi.

"Hiks… Hiks…", suara tangisan itu tak kunjung berhenti.

"Kau ini kenapa sih?", Elliot pun akhirnya bicara setelah sekian lama mendengarkan tangisan Ada.

"Kakak… Kakak…", Ada memanggil-manggil nama kakaknya.

"Hah?", tanya Elliot, heran.

"Kakak… Kakak akan memelukku… Dan mengusap kepalaku… Dalam kondisi seperti ini… Agar rasa takutku hilang…", kata Ada, sambil masih menangis.

"Maaf saja. Aku tidak bisa memanggil kakakmu itu kesini. Tapi…", Elliot berusaha mencari sesuatu.

"Nih.", kata Elliot sambil menyodorkan barang itu.

"E-eh?"

"Kenapa? Ayo ambil! Aku tidak tahan mendengar suara tangisanmu itu."

Ada pun mengambilnya. Barang yang diberikan Elliot. Ya, sebuah saputangan.

• • •

'Ternyata barang yang diberikan Reo berguna juga. Biarpun aku tidak tahu kenapa tiba-tiba ia memaksaku menyimpan barang ini di dalam saku celanaku saat gilirang nomor enam datang tadi.', pikir Elliot dalm hati.

Namun, bukannya mereda, tangisan Ada malah semakin deras.

"Huaa! Aku ingin keluar dari sini! Aku rindu kakak! Huaa!"

"Hhh~", Elliot menghela nafas panjang,

lalu memeluk Ada. Memegangi kepalanya, lalu mengusapnya seperti apa yang dikatakan Ada tentang kakaknya.

Tangisan Ada mulai mereda. Muncul semburat merah di pipinya. Suasana terpaku dalam keheningan.

• • •

Detik demi detik berlalu. Tidak ada satu pun yang bicara. Mereka terdiam. Seperti sedang menikmati moment yang ada. Keduanya terus seperti itu.

Sampai akhirnya…

"Aku menemukan mereka berdua!"

Spontan Elliot langsung melepaskan tangannya dari Ada.

"Hei, kalian tidak apa-apa?"

"Iya. Kami tidak apa-apa. Kami butuh bantuan keluar dari sini.", kata Elliot.

Tak lama kemudian, bantuan datang. Mereka pun akhirnya keluar dari jurang itu. Dan pulang ke asrama berdua.

"Nah, sudah sampai. Pulanglah.", Elliot mengantarkan Ada sampai ke depan gedung asrama anak perempuan. Gedung anak laki-laki ada di seberangnya.

Saat akan meninggalkan Ada, langkah Elliot terhenti. Terhenti karena Ada menarik baju Elliot dari belakang.

"Apalagi sih?"

"Terima kasih, Elliot! Aku suka Elliot!", itu kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut kecil Ada. Sambil menunjukkan senyumnya yang paling manis, dan mata emeraldnya yang bertemu dengan Saphire milik Elliot.

"Ja-jangan panggil nama kecilku sesukamu!", kata Elliot, berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya yang mulai memerah.

† † †

**Yeah! ElliotAda! :D Gimana? Bagus nggak? Tapi kok kayaknya bagian awalnya seperti di skip gitu ya? Langsung ke bagian intinya. . Kritik dan saran ditunggu. Saya dengan senang hati akan menerima kritikan dari anda sekalian. ^^ Oke, sampai ketemu lagi! See ya! XDD**

**Mind to review?**


End file.
